redditversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kiatoc
The Kiatocs are a warrior race that has troubled the relatively sparse areas of the universe for millennia. They spent little time manufacturing any sort of goods-- most of their materials are stolen from supply ships that are raided. The Kiatocs are technically not a single race, but a symbiosis of several races that originated from their home planet, KY86c. The Kiatocs are extremely primitive, and if it wasn't for their symbiosis with bioships, they would not be able to leave their home world. Unfortunately, they have spread unlike any other race before them, wreaking havoc to all star systems in their path. Biology Kiatocs are the name for a multitude of varied subspecies. They are all based of similar biology, however, and their reproductive system allows them to interbreed, and even asexually reproduce. The creatures are all carbon-based, with no lungs. Instead, they absorb oxygen through their scaly skin, which is brightly colored to match with the surroundings of their home planet, KY86c. In fact, it can be said that the Kiatocs have more in common with plants than animals. Verbal communication is done vocally and written communication is done by a series of 20 runes. The most common dialect of the Kiatocs is called Mutaii. Even the most intelligent type of the Kiatocs, the Hypermind, is by far the least intelligent interstellar race. Politics Each planet controlled is ruled by the most intelligent Kiatoc type, the Hypermind. There can only be one Hypermind for each inhabited planet. If another is breed, they will wage war on each other with help from their followers. Using some yet unknown method, the Hyperminds can communicate with each other over deep space. An Overmind, a type of Hypermind, is the creature at the top of their civilization. The Overmind is nearly worshiped as a deity. Technology Unlike most other races in the universe, the Kiatocs grow their tools rather than building them. This process is called taffligic in Mutaii. Although their understanding of genetic manipulation seems to be non-existent (from a theoretical perspective), it seems that their practical understanding is nearly boundless. History The Kiatocs were initially bound to the KY86 Star System. Sometime far in the past they were able to mutate into bioships and propagate throughout the system. Since the fastest velocity they could reach with their biospheres was .1 light speed, the planets in the system were still very isolated from each other, and the different environments of the planets spread up the rate of mutations. Archaeological evidence suggests that hundreds of years after their spread to the planets of the star system, the Kiatocs of KY86b and KY86c began a power struggle, which brought the whole system to war. In the end, the Kiatocs of KY86c prevailed. The inhabitants of that planet, who we now know as Type-1, were the most powerful and deadly. Years after the power struggle, a Felzar mapping probe crashed on KY86e. The probe was quickly dismantled, and over the course of a decade the purpose of each individual part was discovered. One of the bioships was fused to the core of the FTL device, and the Age of Pillaging began. The Kiatocs used their FTL travel to invade all nearby star systems, decimating every other race in their path. They excelled at the art of bioship growing, and after looting enough ship parts to build a large fleet, they became a major threat to the Felzar and all the other races in the Felzari Confederation. The Felzari Confederation decided that they must prevent the Kiatocs from destroying more star systems, and then the Great War began. With the full force of the military behind them, the Felzari eliminated all the major home planets of the Kiatocs, but not without loosing much of their fleet. However, the Kiatocs were too widespread, so eliminating them completely was an impracticality. After the Great War, the Kiatocs are no longer a threat to major civilizations, although occasionally smaller interstellar vessels disappear for no apparent reason, leaving nothing but a distress call. Whether this is the fault of the Kiatocs remains to be seen. Category:Universe0001 Category:Universe0001 races Category:Kiatoc